Lo que se hace por amor
by PauliWeasley
Summary: Entra y decubre qué tanto puede hacer Ron por el amor de Hermione, y qué es capaz de hacer ella por el de él. Personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claro que no me gusta Hermione... no puede gustarme...**_

Las clases están demasiado aburridas, bueno, siempre lo están de cualquier manera, pero no sé por qué, hoy han batido record. Estamos saliendo en una hora de la clase de adivinación, Harry parece querer dormirse y lo entiendo porque debe ser muy molesto que te estén prediciendo la muerte a cada rato, pero bueno, no es mi problema. Tenemos un montón de deberes, no sé cómo Hermione puede con tanta cosa, porque ella está en más clases que nosotros. No sé cómo hará para tener tan buenas notas, ella es muy inteligente pero no sé cómo saca tiempo para todo. Menos mal la tengo a ella para ayudarme, sino ya hace mucho que hubiera tenido que regresar a casa. Pero no tengo a Hermione en esta clase, así que se supone que debería prestar atención, pero no tengo el cerebro de ella, se me olvidará todo en cuanto salga de este caluroso ambiente, ¿para qué poner atención entonces? Sería mejor pensar en otra cosa…mmm… por ejemplo…en que venía pensando… sí, en Hermione. Bueno, no sé porque pero pensar en ella me distraerá lo que falta de la clase. Mmm… ¿que estará haciendo? Bien, ella tiene Aritmancia si no me equivoco… seguramente debe tener su mano alzada contestando cada pregunta. Sí, podría apostar a que esta así, la conozco y conozco su afán de ser siempre la mejor, y lo es, no es solo la mejor estudiante, sino que también es la mejor amiga que podría haber tenido y la mejor mujer.

Ay no, se acerca la profesora Trelawney, no puede ser, podría preguntarme algo. No, creo que va predecir algo para Harry, seguramente es eso, bueno, no me interesa escucharlo, y por lo que veo a Harry tampoco. Qué sueño da este ambiente, creo que debo entretener mis manos para no dormirme. Bien, voy a garabatear en este pergamino. ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, claro, en Hermione. Definitivamente es la mejor mujer del mundo aunque creo que apenas lo note hace un año, para el baile de navidad. ¡Aunque vaya baile! Sin duda, una de las peores noches de mi vida, todo por culpa de ese pelón estúpido, cómo se le ocurrió invitar a Hermione, con cuantas chicas atrás de él, ¿por qué la tenía que invitar a mi amiga? Quisiera descuartizarlo cada que me acuerdo. Se creía mucha cosa por ser "el mejor buscador". Solo es el mejor idiota. No puedo evitar recordar la imagen de Hermione abrazada de ese bobo, tan sonriente, delicada, espléndida. Estaba verdaderamente linda esa noche, se había arreglado así para Vicky, claro que sí. ¿Si hubiera ido conmigo se hubiera arreglado de esa forma? ¿Valdría yo eso?

Me gruñe el estómago, y no es por hambre, esta vez no. Ese pelón me la había robado, yo debería haber estado bailando con ella, cargándola por su cintura, percibiendo el olor de su cabello… mejor no sigo. Esa noche me demostré a mí mismo que Hermione es un poco diferente para mí. No quisiera decir que me gusta, no es eso, lo que pasa es que… bueno, ella es mi mejor amiga, y mi instinto es protegerla de búlgaros idiotas. Que me haya parecido bonita esa noche y que me lo siga pareciendo no quiere decir que me guste, es que ella es bonita. Y no solo bonita, es inteligente, amable, dulce, tierna, valiente, en fin, no acabaría. Eso es lo que pasa, claro, ella es diferente para mí porque tiene demasiadas cualidades juntas y además cono no la voy a querer si es mi mejor amiga. Sí, en todo caso ella es mi mejor amiga, y ya Ron, nada más, solo tu amiga, si algo sentiste en ese baile fue….mmm… digamos… ¿celos de Hermano? Mmm… no… pensándolo bien, no me hubiera gustado bailar con Ginny. Pero es que esa noche ella estaba hermosa así que supongo que cualquiera hubiera querido acercarse a ella por recrear la vista simplemente, no significa que le guste, o que sienta amor ni nada de eso. Y más yo que soy tan cercano a ella. Además como iba a gustarme verla con ese bobo, si él es mayor que ella, se iba a aprovechar de su inocencia, ella estaba cayendo. Yo no podría permitir que nadie la haga sufrir. Y otra cosa, si ella salía con ese búlgaro, que iba a hacer yo, si yo dependo de ella, aunque me avergüence reconocerlo, y no solo por los deberes, es que me hace falta aunque sea para pelear, y nadie va a quitarme la felicidad de discutir con ella, ni el mejor buscador ni nadie.

Ay Hermione, que linda te veías esa noche, que feliz. Te veías feliz con ese estúpido, aprovechado, imbécil, maldito búlgaro… debí ser yo quien te abrazaba, quien besaba tu mano… No, yo también fui un idiota por no haberte pedido que fueras mi pareja a tiempo. Yo, egoísta, ciego. Pero tal vez conmigo no la hubieras pasado tan bien como te la pasaste con el ¿no? Solo porque es famoso, si es un tonto. Fue más tonto que yo si pensó que algún día conseguiría algo contigo Hermione, nadie lo conseguirá sino soy yo. Claro que sí, solo yo te… ¡¿¡¿YO? No, no, no, ¿Qué estoy pensando? Ron, Hermione no te gusta, Hermione solo… Hermione… Hermione… Jaa… he escrito su nombre en el pergamino unas cuantas veces… mm… bueno, ¿Qué pasa con eso? Podría escribir "Harry" y no significaría nada ¿no es así? A propósito de Harry creo que ya se ha dormido, bien por él, así al menos no puede pensar en ridiculeces, ¿cómo se me puede siquiera ocurrir que me guste Hermione? Se supone que tenía claro desde hace mucho que lo que sentí en el baile fueron celos de hermano, o al menos algo como eso, y creo que ella también lo tiene claro, sí, debe tenerlo claro… ¿o no? ¿Y qué tal si ella concluyó que me gusta por mi estúpido comportamiento? No, no, no, no. Ella no puede sospechar de mis dudas tontas, ella no puede saber que yo me la llevo pensando en la posibilidad de que me guste. No, ya no más, en todo caso Hermione no me gusta, yo lo sé, ella lo sabe, y punto. La sangre empieza a subir a mi cabeza tan solo al pensar que ella supiera de lo que siento, emm, quiero decir de lo que no siento, mejor dicho de lo que estoy pensando de lo que no siento…bueno, ya, no debo pensar más en Hermione, ahora si ya fue suficiente, pensemos en… en… el partido de quiditch que ya se acerca, y para variar, no es que yo sea el mejor de los guardianes. Qué lio fue entrar al equipo de la casa, y qué raro. Mmm…sí, que raro fue, aunque lo quería tanto, no pensé que de verdad fuera a entrar... ¿será que Hermione confió en yo que entraría? Más le vale que sí, se supone que es mi amiga y…ay no Ron, otra vez, ya basta de Hermione, ya. Creo que será mejor escuchar lo que dice la profesora Trelawney, o tal vez tomar una siesta hasta que termine la clase, porque ya quiero ver los rizos castaños de Hermione, sea por lo que sea, pero no es porque ella me guste, solo quiero verla y ya, simplemente quiero ver a Hermione.

Seguiré publicando... ya tengo algunos capítulos y... bueno solo cuéntenme que les parece... :D


	2. Chapter 2

BIEN, HARRY, SUPONGAMOS QUE ME GUSTA…

Ahí viene Hermione, por fin la veo, debe haber estado en la biblioteca como siempre, no la había visto desde despedirnos para ir a Adivinación y ella a Aritmancia creo, no fue al gran comedor. Qué alivio verla, no me gusta su ausencia. Aunque me siento tonto por haber estado esperándola aquí en la sala común, aunque Harry también se ha quedado pero él solo es porque debe hacer los deberes que le faltan, y que yo ya hice porque esta noche Hermione y yo tenemos ronda de prefectos. Sé que no debería pero una estúpida felicidad me invade al pensar en tener a Hermione solo para mí por un rato, sin embargo no debí esperarla, ella no puede sospechar nada de los sentimientos que ya hacía mucho que había comenzado a inspirarme pero que aún no tenían nombre. Aunque ella es tu amiga, Ron, ¿qué podría pensar de que la esperes? ¿Acaso eso puede significar otra cosa? No, claro que no, solo podía significar amistad y eso es efectivamente, aunque no suene bien, solo es amistad y nada más.

-Hola chicos - dice ella indiferente.

- Hermione, ¿porque no fuiste a cenar?- le pregunta Harry.

- No tenía hambre, además tenía que consultar algo en la biblioteca.

- ¿Deberes?

- No exactamente. Ron, tenemos ronda esta noche ¿verdad?

- Sí- respondo, y creo que se me iluminó la cara.

- Bien, iré al cuarto a descansar un poco, nos vemos en un rato.

- Esta bien, yo te espero aquí con Harry. - Hermione sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas contoneándose solo un poco, y yo la veo como un idiota. Harry carraspea, creo que me vio un poco elevado con la mirada hacia las escaleras del cuarto de chicas en donde Hermione se perdió.

- Ron, creo que ya se fue, pero no te preocupes, la veras en un rato. – dice entre risas. Harry se ha vuelto loco definitivamente. Como puede pensar que… eso es lo que piensa, sí, eso es lo que piensa, ¿o cómo es que dijo eso?

- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry?- le pregunto tranquilamente.

- Bueno, que no te preocupes porque la veras en un rato, y además como ya lo dijo ella tienen ronda de prefectos ¿no? así que podrás estar a solas con ella… bien ¿no? - Ahora si me saco la rabia, está loco si cree que yo… bueno… lo que está creyendo.

- Mira Harry, se lo que piensas y te aseguro que no es verdad, Hermione es mi amiga, ¿está claro?

- Yo no estoy diciendo que no sea tu amiga, Ron, el que tú sientas algo por ella no significa que deje de ser tu amiga, y…

- ¡HARRY, CÁLLATE! Vas a hacer que ella te escuche si bajara y además yo te aseguro que…

- Ron, yo soy tu amigo, puedes confiar en mí, puedes contarme lo que sientes por ella, aunque en todo caso yo ya lo se hace mucho pero yo quiero que tú mismo lo aceptes, confía en mí, yo te conté lo de Cho.

- Ah, bueno, pero es diferente ¿no? Cho nunca ha sido tu mejor amiga en cambio Hermione…

-¿Entonces lo aceptas?

- Nooo… quiero decir que Hermione es mi amiga… y… bueno, por eso no debo sentir…ni siento nada más que cariño de amigos y eso es todo, no sé de dónde sacas que…- no debí decir eso, no debí decir eso, Harry tendrá bastantes argumentos…

- ¿De dónde, Ron? Bueno… los celos que tenías de Viktor Krum el año pasado…

- Es que ese… se quería aprovechar de ella, y yo soy su amigo, debía protegerla, a diferencia de ti que estabas "feliz por ella", no te hubiera perdonado si ese Vicky hubiera hecho sufrir a Hermione…

- Oh claro, contigo solo se ha reído ¿verdad?

- Es diferente, yo soy su amigo y si alguna vez la he hecho llorar es… emm… es que a veces no nos llevamos muy bien, tu sabes, pero yo nunca le haría daño, no como le habría hecho ese búlgaro, cejudo, idiota…

- Ah ¿ya ves que todavía tienes celos de él?

- ¡Que no son celos! Hermione hubiera podido sufrir mucho por ese Vicky y es por eso que no lo soporto, no debió meterse con ella.

- Ron, Ron, Ron, ¿hasta cuándo lo vas a negar? ¿Crees que yo le voy a contar a ella? Porque si es así tranquilo, yo no le diré nada, si no lo he hecho en tanto tiempo, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo ahora? Aunque si quieres podría ayudarte… -

Tal vez sería mejor decirle a Harry que si me gusta Hermione a ver si así se calla, aunque tal vez si me guste…

- No sé, no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, no sé, tal vez si me guste… no, no me gusta…

- Claro que te gusta, basta con ver la cara que pones cuando la ves, y esas ridículas peleas entre ustedes…

- Bueno, supongamos que me gusta, ¿y qué con eso? ¿Qué si así fuera?

- Lo estás aceptando.

- No lo estoy aceptando, estoy suponiendo…

- Ron, yo sé que te gusta, tú también lo sabes.

- No lo sé…

- Mira, hagamos de cuenta que te gusta entonces, ¿vale?

- Vale, digamos que me gusta, pero no es que me guste, aun así ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Podrías decirle y quizás…

- ¡NO! ¿Crees que quiero perder su amistad? ¿Crees que quiero que no me vuelva a hablar? Estás loco si piensas que alguna vez le diré.

- Yo te ayudare Ron, eres mi mejor amigo ¿recuerdas? Y aún mejor, también ella lo es, así que no habrá problema.

- A ella le gusta Vicky - ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿No podría haber un pequeño espacio para mí? Te gusta Hermione, Ron, te gusta Hermione… y a ella le gusta ese… Krum

- Mmm, no estamos seguros, pero tienes razón, supongo que tenemos que averiguar si le gusta alguien, y tal vez eres tú…

- Uy, sí, yo, seguro esta enamoradísima de mí, claro…

- Bueno ¿y por qué no?, te conoce hace mucho, sufre mucho cuando pelea contigo… ¿recuerdas en tercero cuando pensabas que Crookshanks se había comido a Scabbers? Ella lloró mucho por eso, y tú no querías hablarle.

- Pero eso no significa que yo le guste, por favor…

- Vamos a averiguarlo, de todas formas somos sus mejores amigos.

- ¿Quieres que le preguntemos los dos?

- Bueno, yo podría preguntarle y… aunque no sé, no creo que ella me quiera contar, y sería un poco incómodo preguntarle…

- Oh Harry, vamos, ¿quieres que le pregunte yo o qué?

- Claro que no, tal vez sería mejor utilizar a un tercero ¿no crees?

-¿Le piensas decir a alguien más sobre esto? Harry pensé que eras…

- No tenemos que decírselo a ese tercero.

- Hey, tú, ¿podrías preguntarle a aquella chica si le gusta alguien? – digo utilizando el tono más sarcástico que puedo usar y mirando a alguien invisible.

- Déjame pensar Ron, si quieres que esto salga bien.

-No le dirás a nadie que me gusta Hermione, ¡A NADIE!

- ¡SSHHHH! ¡Viene Hermione!

- ¿Escuché mi nombre? ¿De qué están hablando?

- De que ya te estabas demorando, Hermione- digo rápidamente.

- Bien, pues vamos.

- Vamos – ese tonto de Harry me guiña un ojo, que estará pensando, no le puede decir a nadie de esto… además solo estamos suponiéndolo.

- Adiós, Harry, nos vemos- dice Hermione agitando la mano.

- Adiós, chicos, que tengan una buena velada…- dice Harry riéndose. Hermione frunce el entrecejo y después sonríe, mi corazón empieza a palpitar fuertemente por la sonrisa de ella y por la "velada" que tenemos por delante. En cada ronda de prefectos palpita así.

Gracias por leer :D Dejen reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es obra de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

CAPITULO 3.

LA RONDA DE PREFECTOS.

Ay, aquí vamos, otra vez solo con Hermione, caminando por los pasillos del colegio, y no sé si es bueno o es malo, tal vez sea malo, ella me inspira lo que no debería inspirarme, es mi amiga, un día de estos no voy a aguantar y…

- ¿Atendiste en la clase de adivinación, Ron?

- Emm… sí – no puedo mentirle a Hermione, ella sabe cuándo lo hago, pero no podía decirle que no atendí por estar pensando en si ella me gusta. En todo caso creo que se dio cuenta de que no es verdad porque ahora tiene una mirada reprobatoria.

- ¿Ya hiciste todos los deberes? – continúa ella. Eso sí puedo contestar tranquilamente, por suerte.

- Claro, Hermione, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Ella ríe y contesta - Contigo, Ron, ¿por qué crees que pregunto?- No es normal que Hermione se ría y hable alegremente estando solamente conmigo, tal vez siento que cuando peleamos veo más a la Hermione que de alguna manera me pertenece.

- ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacer los deberes? ¿O que solo puedo con tu ayuda?

Ella se pone seria y sigue - No, Ron, quiero decir que tú siempre…

- Ah, claro, pobre Ron, no puede hacer los deberes sin mí, ¿eso es lo que piensas? Pues debo informarte…

- Yo no pienso eso de ti, si te ayudo es porque eres mi amigo

- Normalmente la gente valora a sus amigos ¿no es así?

- Ron, por favor… - dice ella rodando los ojos.

- ¿Vas a negarme que pensaste que el prefecto seria Harry? Tú misma lo dijiste. No creíste que fuera yo. Tal vez ni siquiera lo querías. No me crees capaz de nada bueno.

- Lo de Harry fue porque él es el preferido de Dumbledore ¿no? Y si tan solo pudieras tratarme un poco mejor podría gustarme que fueras prefecto como yo…

- Entonces aceptas que no te gusta que yo sea prefecto, ni andar conmigo en las rondas…

-Ya, Ron por favor…

- Y dices que yo te trato mal cuando tú eres la…

- ¡Cállate ya Ron!

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que tratarme como basura?

- Yo nunca he dicho…

- No lo has dicho, pero lo piensas, siempre estoy después de todo – no sé porque pero así me siento, no sé si es por sentirme igualmente impotente al tener a Hermione a mi lado sin poderle decir lo que siento, o lo que se supone que siento.

- ¿Y qué es ese todo? ¿Después de qué estas según tú? – dice ella desafiante.

- Después de Harry, después de Vicky, (ella blanquea los ojos), después de tus libros… - creo que una lágrima empieza a brillar en uno de sus ojos, tal vez por rabia, no lo sé, como siempre yo tan estúpido, tan tonto, siempre buscando cualquier pretexto para discutir con ella. Pero quizás sea porque de lo contrario exista el riesgo de que se me escape lo que siento, lo que sea que siento. Esta es mi única manera de disimularlo, pero algo me dice que no lo estoy disimulando muy bien.

- Ron…

- Por supuesto, siendo la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter, saliendo con Viktor Krum, el mejor buscador, ¿qué podría esperar yo? – me entró la ira al decir "saliendo con Viktor Krum", aunque nunca lo hubiera comprobado y aunque eso ahora era bastante improbable. Hermione se limpia las lágrimas que ahora ya cubren toda su cara, y yo pretendo seguir enfadado cuando debo aceptar que lo que quisiera es abalanzarme sobre ella, abrazarla, que no vuelva a derramar ni una lágrima más, aunque yo las haya provocado.

- ¡Yo no salgo con Viktor! – esas palabras me caen como del cielo, sé que debo ahondar en el tema. Ella le ha estado escribiendo y yo quiero saber de eso. Ya hemos cruzado varias esquinas y no hay nadie en ningún pasillo, y más vale que siga siendo así.

- Tú le sigues escribiendo y él a ti. – digo tan indiferente como puedo.

- Claro, es mi amigo, igual que Harry – yo me quedo con los ojos muy abiertos esperando que me nombre pero creo que no lo va a hacer.

- ¿Y yo que soy?

- Los gente no maltrata a sus amigos ¿no es así? – dice ella pretendiendo parecer fuerte y limpiando todas las lágrimas de golpe. Pero siento que el mencionar a Vicky me hizo efecto y no creo poder pararlo.

-¿Crees que yo te maltrato? ¡Yo nunca me he avergonzado de ti! ¡Nunca te he creído incapaz! ¡Siempre he sentido orgullo por ti! Tú en cambio…

De repente Hermione ha parado de caminar, haciendo que yo parara también, se ha puesto en frente de mí, con sus ojos llorosos como culpándome de sus lágrimas, su labio inferior temblando, ahora si no sé qué pueda pasar, no soy capaz de sostener su acusadora mirada. Parece dispuesta a gritarme quien sabe que cosas o incluso a pegarme.

- Ron, yo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, discúlpame si alguna vez hice que creyeras que no, y no importa si soy amiga del mismo Merlín… Ron, tú eres… - dice ella tranquilamente, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos color chocolate, creo que no se da cuenta de que me ha destrozado y me ha resucitado con cada palabra. Qué idiota soy, como pude decir semejantes estupideces, aunque, bueno, no es que las palabras que dice no me agraden, es solo que después de haber dicho lo que dije me siento tan culpable, tan miserable. Ella no termina de hablar, no sé qué quiere decir, solo se lo que yo quiero que diga, que no soy un amigo más…

- Soy tu compañero de peleas – digo sonriendo un poco, queriendo borrar de su memoria mis anteriores comentarios. Ella también sonríe, aunque su cara aun lleva un dejo de tristeza y sus ojos siguen rojos y llorosos.

- Sí – dice despacio, provocando en mí un impulso de abrazarla para protegerla de esa tristeza. La veo débil, frágil, tan vulnerable en este mundo lleno de gente como yo que solo hace sufrir a quien más quiere. Subo mi mano derecha y quito torpemente lo que queda de las lágrimas en su rostro, ella sonríe aún más y yo, ya sin control, la abrazo lo más fuerte que puedo, y le doy una vuelta en el aire, no puedo evitar reírme de la emoción, y ella también lo hace, siento su fragancia conmigo, su pelo castaño me rosa la mejilla derecha, mis brazos y mis manos en su espalda, los de ella en mi cuello, aferrándose fuertemente… Ay Hermione, qué feliz me haces…

La bajo despacio, en verdad no quiero soltarla. En cuanto ella tocó el piso pude ver la gran sonrisa que tenía en su rostro, como diciendo "está bien, olvidemos esta discusión"… sus ojos aún están rojos pero no muestran tristeza. Me muestran que tal vez ella puede sentir algo como lo que yo estoy sintiendo. Entonces ella se voltea y sigue caminando volviéndose a contonear solo un poco, yo me he quedado como en un trance, solo me quedo parado viendo su suave contoneo, creo que ella quiere que la siga, pero yo solo atino a verla caminar, así que Hermione gira su cabeza haciendo que sus rizos castaños se muevan con gracia, y me habla.

- Debemos seguir con la ronda, Ron, vamos – vuelve a girarse y continua con su contoneo tan especialmente delicado, yo la sigo torpemente, apenas cayendo en la realidad, ¡la ronda de prefectos!, se me había olvidado por completo. Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco, mejor dicho, tú me estas volviendo loco, Hermione, aunque no haya querido aceptarlo.

* * *

Dejen reviews :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes, lugares y todo lo que reconozcan es obra de J.K. Rowling.

* * *

CAPITULO 4.

EL PLAN DE HARRY.

Qué día el de ayer, no he dormido casi nada pensando en Hermione. ¿Qué hora es? Mmmm… las 6 y 10. Después de todo creo que si me gusta un poco Hermione, sí la quiero más que como amiga, aunque ella nunca debe saberlo, al menos no hasta saber que me corresponde pero, ¿Qué posibilidad tengo de eso? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que se fije en mí? ¿Qué hago para que me vea diferente? ¿Y cómo sé si a ella no le gusta alguien más? ¿Krum tal vez? Tengo que averiguar si le gusta alguien, tengo que saberlo. Aunque también puede ser que no le guste nadie y entonces vendría yo y de alguna manera… bueno, tengo que saberlo. Quizás Harry pueda ayudarme, quizás tenga alguna idea conveniente, él dijo que iba a pensar en algo. Mm… Hermione… terminaras conmigo, no sé cómo pero terminaras conmigo. Creo que Seamus está despertando. Y parece que Harry también. Debo pedirle ayuda.

Por fin puedo hablar a solas con Harry, al fin se han ido todos a desayunar. ¡Al fin la sala común solitaria! Harry parece aburrido y somnoliento pero esto es importante.

- ¿Qué pasa Ron? ¿Por qué me llevaste tan temprano a desayunar? Ya estamos solos si eso es lo que querías, así que dime rápido.

- Harry, tu recordarás nuestra conversación de ayer sobre Hermione, ¿verdad?

- Sí, sí, la recuerdo y ya ten…

- Bien, necesito que me digas si has pensado algo para saber si a Hermione le gusta alguien.

- Sí, Ron, déjame hablar, si pensé en algo en cuanto ustedes se fueron, ¿Cómo no iba a pensar en algo si la felicidad de mis dos mejores amigos depende de eso? Pero, entonces significa que si te gusta Hermione de verdad ¿no?

- Harry, yo… no… bueno… no… quiero decir… si… si me gusta un poquito.

- ¡Un poquito! Ron, siempre me ha sorprendido tu sentido del humor, no como el de Fred y George por supuesto pero…

- ¡Harry! Lo digo en serio, no te burles, lo estuve pensando y creo que si me gusta un poquito así que tú…

- Sí, sí, yo te voy a ayudar, mira, te voy explicar todo mi plan desde el principio.

No sé que habrá pensado Harry pero solo espero que pueda ayudarme. Nunca conoceré a nadie como Hermione y jamás podría querer a nadie como a ella. Nunca podría encontrar una persona que me ayude tanto, y no solo con los deberes sino también con mi personalidad extraña, y que me quiera a pesar de que no tengo nada que ofrecer, y que me aconseje, y con quien pueda pelear para luego reconciliarme de la mejor manera jamás imaginada. Estoy desesperado, solo se eso, tengo que hacer que Hermione se fije en mí lo más rápido posible, o me voy a volver loco, o quién sabe, hasta me puede dar un infarto.

- Veras, Ron, habíamos concluido que alguien debería preguntarle a ella, ¿verdad?

- Ajá – digo un poco alterado.

- Había pensado en Ginny, ella es amiga de Hermione, pero pensé que tú…

- ¡GINNY! ¿Tú quieres que Ginny se entere? ¿Estás loco? En vez de ayudarme se burlará de mí por el resto de mi vida.

- Sí, pensé que dirías algo como eso, así que pensé en Cho, pero ella no es amiga de Hermione así que no creo que le cuente nada, aunque ella quisiera hacerme el favor, ya sabes, ha estado tratando de hablarme y…

- No, no se lo contará.

- No, así que pensé en Luna, pero no sé, no termina de convencerme, es decir, ella me cae bien, pero no sé, creo que esto debería ser un poco más privado.

- Ajaa…

- Así que concluí que deberíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos, solo que…

- ¿Qué? ¡No, Harry!

- Espera, en realidad lo hará alguien más, alguien… digamos… inexistente.

- ¿Inexistente? Explícate…

- Bien, necesitamos a alguien que se haga amigo de ella, que se gane su confianza, así que ella podrá contarle todo, y ¿Quién la conoce mejor que nosotros?

- Harry, dime ¿Qué…?

Harry empieza a hablar un poco más fuerte – Necesitamos a un mago que sea de nuestra edad, pero que no sea de Hogwarts porque si no ella no se atrevería a contarle, entre más lejano mejor, debe ser lejano por si ella le pidiera encontrarse y conocerlo personalmente.

- ¡Harry, explícame!

- Por favor, Ron, es sencillo, le mandamos cartas de alguien que nadie conoce, de alguien lejano y que quiera hacerse amigo de ella. Ya la conoces, estaría encantada.

- ¿Nos inventaremos a una persona?

- ¡Exacto! Creo que podría ser de Londres o… ¿Qué crees?

- Espera, espera, eso tiene muchos problemas, en primer lugar, ¿Por qué un mago de nuestra edad que viva en Londres no vendría a Hogwarts? ¿Y por qué no podría encontrarse con Hermione? Además, si ella nos descubriera…

- No nos va a descubrir, mira, este mago no viene a Hogwarts porque… bueno, sus padres le enseñan en casa porque son sobre protectores o algo así, y… por eso tampoco puede encontrarse con Hermione si ella se lo pide, porque no lo dejan salir.

- Aja, y ¿Cómo se supone entonces que ese tal mago inexistente sabe de la existencia de Hermione?

- Pues… ella salió en la revista Corazón de Bruja el año pasado ¿no? Podemos decirle que la vio ahí y como hacía mucho que quería contactar a alguien de Hogwarts decidió contactarse con ella.

- Otra cosa, ¿Cómo le mandaremos las cartas?

- Mmmm… supongo que las podemos mandar desde la lechucería y entonces llegaran volando hasta el gran comedor normalmente ¿no es así?

- Claro, tenemos que mandar alguna lechuza del colegio, aunque si ella la ve en la lechucería algún día y la reconoce…

- Ron, no creo que la reconozca, hay demasiadas lechuzas en el colegio como para identificarla después.

- Bien, pero entonces tendría que mandarla solo de nosotros cada vez, para que el otro esté con ella al recibirla en el gran comedor, sino tal vez sospeche… ¿no crees?

-Sí, creo que es mejor así… aunque solo serán un par de cartas, ya verás que todo será rápido, ella no tendrá miedo de contarle quien le gusta a alguien que al fin y al cabo nunca verá. Yo no tendría miedo de contarle eso a alguien al otro lado del mundo.

- Pero ese mago no es del otro lado del mundo, se supone que es de Londres ¿no?

- Igual, nunca lo conocerá, y se supone que él no conoce a nadie de Hogwarts ni de Durmstrang como para que cuente, solo podría contárselo a sus padres si es que no le dijeran nada…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nadie de Durmstrang"? ¿Me estás diciendo que a ella le gusta Vicky?

- No, Ron, claro que no, solo digo… Ah, se me olvidaba decir que en todo caso este mago también le contara sus cosas personales a ella, así se ganara su confianza, en fin… ¿qué te parece el plan?

- Tal vez logremos el objetivo, pero me siento como una cucaracha, Harry, y también eres su amigo, ¿no te sientes un poco mal por lo que vamos a hacer?

- ¡Ah! Entonces si lo vamos a hacer…

- ¡No me has contestado!

- Bueno, sí me siento un poco malo por hacer esto, pero… no es que en realidad esté siendo malo, solo será una mentirita blanca para hacerles un favor a mis dos mejores amigos, y pido ser el padrino de matrimonio, digo… si fue obra mía… lo merezco.

- No te hagas el chistoso, más bien dime como se llamará el sujeto este…

- Digamos que… Richard… Johnson, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre?

- No sé, solo se me ocurrió, en todo caso el nombre no importa, ¿o sí?

- No, no, pero de verdad me asusta un poco tu plan, si Hermione nos descubre… ella no nos perdonaría algo así…

- Ella es nuestra amiga, y nos quiere sobre cualquier cosa. De cualquier forma no te preocupes porque no nos va a descubrir, Ron, te lo aseguro.

- Eso espero, o ya verás lo que te pasa Harry.

- Recuerda que el bien va a ser para ti, que no se te olvide.

- Sí, claro, claro, si es que no le gusta algún otro… y estoy casi seguro de que es así.

- Esta noche haremos la primera carta ¿está bien? Después de que todos se hayan ido a dormir, y si Hermione se nos quiere pegar… bueno, ya encontraremos alguna solución.

- Y ya se nos ocurrirá algo después si algo fallara ¿verdad?

- Sí, ahora preocupémonos por las clases, creo que ya deberíamos ir al dormitorio por nuestras cosas, ¿no crees?

- Mmm… será… sí. ¡Espera, Harry!

- ¡Ya no te preocupes! Sé que es un poco…

- ¡No, Harry! Me refiero a que… bueno, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para que las cartas nos lleguen a nosotros? Se supone que ella las va a mandar a alguna dirección de Londres ¿no es así? Así que la lechuza que utilicemos se irá a Londres a buscar alguna dirección y no encontrara a ningún Richard no se qué, y en todo caso necesitamos que nos las traiga a nosotros.

- Es verdad, ¿Sabes? No había pensado en eso…

- Ya me imaginaba que tendríamos problemas, que vamos a hacer Harry, de nada sirve que le mandemos cartas si no recibiremos ninguna respuesta y además ella se va a dar cuenta de todo porque la lechuza no va a encontrar a ningún…

- Déjame pensar, Ron, y piensa tú también en algo, deja de gritar que se va a enterar todo el colegio.

- Ya se, ¡tú eres el buscador de Gryffindor! ¡Vuelas excelente! No debería ser mucho problema atrapar una lechuza…así que tú debes interceptar la lechuza cuando este volando… digamos que la secuestras y la traes…entonces podremos leer la carta y enviar la respuesta con la misma lechuza…

- ¿No crees que sería sospechoso ver a una persona en el cielo tratando de atrapar a una lechuza a mitad de vuelo?

- Estaba siendo sarcástico…

Harry hace rodar los ojos, creo que esto no funcionara, ¿que se supone que vamos a hacer?

- ¿Ron?, ¿De casualidad no tienes algún familiar o amigo en Londres?

- No estarás pensando en pedirle el favor a alguien más ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, dime, ¿tienes a alguien conocido en Londres o no?

- Bueno… tengo un par de primos…. pero no pienso decirles que se hagan amigos de Hermione y…

-¡Ya te dije que no!, solo vamos a pedirle a alguno de tus primos que reciba las cartas de Hermione y que te las mande a ti, pero no le vamos a contar nada. Aunque siendo así hasta sería más fácil que sea de una vez ese primo tuyo quien se haga amigo de Hermione y que después nos cuente…

- ¡Harry estás loco! En primer lugar no pienso decirle a nadie más de esto, y además, ¿qué crees que piense Hermione cuando recibe cartas de un Weasley?

- Podría decirle que se llama Richard Johnson ¿no?

- Si de todas formas vamos a mentir, hagámoslo bien, porque sea como sea hay que decir lo que ya habías planeado para que no se puedan ver y por qué no está en Hogwarts y todo eso… además yo no quiero que nadie más se entere.

- Bien, entonces mandaremos las cartas con la dirección de tu primo… ¿Qué primo será?

- Emmm… Karl… sí, creo que será él. Bueno, si es que quiere hacerme el favor. ¿Pero qué le diremos a él?

- Le diremos que… que… que… te inscribiste en una biblioteca mágica de Londres para recibir notificaciones de los nuevos libros o algo así, pero en esa biblioteca solo envían las notificaciones a Londres, ni siquiera a sus alrededores, por eso le pides el favor de que reciba tus notificaciones y te las mande.

- Aja, ¿y si él lee esas "notificaciones"?

- Nuestro amigo Richard le dirá a Hermione que les ponga un hechizo para poder abrirla solo con una contraseña, ya sebes, como el mapa del merodeador, le diremos qué contraseña usar para que los dos la usen, aunque no creo que tu primo lea la correspondencia ajena ¿o sí?

- No sé, no sé, pero mejor asegurarse. Revisemos el plan por si se nos escapa algún detalle.

- Bien.

- Le mandaremos cartas a Hermione de parte de un tal Richard Johnson, quien se hará amigo de ella y le contara sus secretos y eso, y ella también lo hará. Este chico será de Londres, no viene a Hogwarts porque sus padres prefieren que se quede en casa, y por eso mismo no podría encontrarse con ella. Le enviaremos las cartas con una lechuza del colegio, solamente uno de nosotros dos, el otro se quedara con ella, para ver cómo reacciona y para que no pueda sospechar nada, y espero que no lo haga. Las cartas que ella envié le llegaran a mi primo Karl en Londres, y él me las enviara a mí. ¿Está bien así?

- Te falto mencionar algunos detalles pero sí, eso es básicamente lo que haremos.

- Entonces debemos mandar una carta a mi primo.

- Ah, sí, sí, esta noche haremos la carta para tu primo y la primera carta para Hermione.

- Espero que no sean muchas.

- Claro que no, Ron, solo unas cuantas, ya vas a ver qué rápido salimos de esto.

- Harry, ¿te digo algo? A pesar de todo, esto no es lo más loco que hemos hecho.

- Sí, tienes razón, al fin y al cabo hemos hecho muchas cosas locas…

- Gracias por ayudarme, Harry, de verdad yo…

Harry empieza a reír burlonamente y habla entre risas - No te preocupes, ¿Para qué son los amigos sino para ayudarte cuando necesitas empezar tu relación con tu futura esposa?

- Bien, tú serás el padrino entonces… - también rio, esperando que lo que dice Harry se haga realidad.

No sé porque accedí a esto pero no hay forma de quitar eso de la cabeza de Harry, en todo caso es muy probable que funcione, y ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Supongo que será Richard Johnson quien "me informara" sobre lo que tanto necesito. Ojala que todo salga bien. Y ojala que no se nos escape ningún detalle.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews y pasen por mis otras historias :D


End file.
